Shaberi
by Tw33ty JR
Summary: The interview that everyone wanted... -Rating changed to M due to language-
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_

* * *

_

"And we're on in 5…4…3…2…"

The camera guy pointed towards the absolutely stunning woman as the red light came on.

The woman smiled brightly at her cheering audience encouraging them to cheer even louder causing her to smile even wider. It was loop of positive feedback.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Shaberi!" she laughed when the applause grew louder.

Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail. She wore a silk blue top that made her light blue eyes stand out. Her long legs were encased in jean leggings and her look was completed with silver open-toed heels.

She spoke clearly when the crowd grew silent in anticipation. "I have a nice surprise for you all. I decided to do something a little different today. First off, we're gonna be on for two hours instead of the usual one," Ino paused knowing no one would be able to hear her over the screaming and cheering from her fans.

The blonde couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I am also doing something different for my guests on today's show," she spoke when the applause died down, "we only have one interview."

She laughed when she received her expected response which was complete silence.

"I would like to welcome my guest to the stage. I think you guys know her. She first stepped on the scene when she competed in the hit show, _Shut It Down_. Three years later and she is still the hottest thing around!

Ino raised her voice as the crowd went wild, "Please welcome the lead singer from _Playing the Cards_, Hyuuga Hinata!"

* * *

_Let me know what you guys think!_


	2. The Bet Part I

Disclaimer:…I do not own Naruto.

Special appreciation to **_ikmss 18_, _noona, LadyCassie, kibagaaralover18_, **and**_ anlmoon_**

I want to thank you guys for reviewing; I truly appreciate it.

I apologize for the delay but I'm a college student so my schedule is crazy but I will try to be a little more consistent.

Well, enough of my excuses so without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this chapter…

* * *

The theme music could barely be heard over the screaming, cheering, and applauding from the audience as a beautiful blue-haired woman made her way down the runway.

She was wearing knee high black boots over denim skinny jeans and a black graffiti tee with the words, _Lover & A Fighter_. A silver necklace containing a red sun hung around her neck while her hair fell down her back in waves.

A chained belt swayed around her waist as she walked towards Ino, smiling and waving the whole way down. She was pulled into a fierce hug when she reached the host. They broke apart and turned towards their adoring fans.

"Please welcome to the stage, the lead singer of _Playing the Cards_, Hyuuga Hinata!" Ino laughed at the feedback while Hinata blushed wildly, smiling widely nonetheless.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down. Wow, we haven't even gotten to the questions yet!"

The audience quieted down as the blonde took a seat in her comfy chair while the singer sat on the couch on the opposite side.

"Wow!" Ino laughed breathlessly, "You're really popular, Hyuuga-chan."

The bluenette smiled shyly, "Please Ino-san, just Hinata."

"So Hinata-chan, this is actually your first interview since winning _Shut It Down_. I feel honored that you decided to come onto my show. What made you?"

Hinata shifted on the couch trying to get a little more comfortable. "Well, part of the reason was to put a stop to the rumors or to at least set them straight," her smile faded a bit at the statement but she continued, "and I also realized that this is part of the territory of being a singer. As much as I love my privacy and I will continue to fight for it, I understand that this is part of the business."

Ino nodded. "Well, I'm glad you decided to come on my spot first." She smiled before turning to her audience. "As I have said before, Hinata-chan will be answering _all_ questions, no holding back. Anything goes and towards the end, I am going to let you, wonderful people, ask Hinata-chan anything that's on your mind."

The applause was her answer.

"All right! Let's get this started!" the host cried. She crossed her long legs and turned back towards the bluenette. The blonde patiently waited for the crowd to settle down before firing her first question.

"So Hinata-chan, no one really…understands much of what happened to you before stepping on _Shut It Down_ and stealing the show, although we will get to that later." Hinata nodded, she figured as much. "My first question is how did you become the lead singer of _Playing the Cards_?"

Hinata laughed slightly as she blushed a pretty shade of red. "Well, I actually never meant to become a singer. I mean, don't get me wrong, I really love what I do. I love my band mates; I love writing and performing my music but singing was always just a hobby for me. It wasn't intentional; in fact, I didn't even think I was that good."

Ino's eyes (as well as the audience's) had widened at the confession. "So how _did_ you become the lead singer in your band?"

Hinata smiled sheepishly. "It kind of all started with a bet."

* * *

_Around 3 years ago…_

"Hinata-chan. Hina. Hina-chan? Hinata!"

Said person jumped up startled. She turned around coming face to face with her best friend, Kiba. She blushed slightly and stepped back for more space.

"Ah, gomen, Kiba-kun. Ano, did you need something?"

Kiba sighed dramatically. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes." He looked over her shoulder, "What are you writing about anyway?"

Hinata snatched her papers and pressed them tightly to her chest, turning an interesting shade of red. "N-Nothing! What did you need, Kiba-kun?"

He rolled his eyes at her behavior but answered nonetheless. "Shino wanted to know if you wanted to work today. It's gonna get a little crowded in a couple hours and Hotaru called in sick."

"Sure," she nodded absently. She could use the extra cash. "Do you need me to start now or later?"

The brown-haired boy surveyed the shop before turning back to Hinata. "No, it's not that busy right now. I'll come get you in a couple hours." He grinned widely showing off his slightly sharper than normal canines. "You're still gonna be here, right?"

The bluenette pouted slightly but didn't deny it. She spent all her free time here and on occasion, would work for a little extra cash.

Kiba barked a laugh and ruffled her hair. "Can you work until close?" he asked ignoring her protest.

"Hai but I'm going to need a ride…," Hinata trailed off towards the end.

Kiba's smile faded replaced by a serious expression. It made his tattoos stand out making his face fierce. She always wondered why he decided to tattoo his face of all places. "And what else?"

His question brought her out of her musings and back to dwelling on her current situation. She really did not want to have to tell them this way.

She sighed softly putting her head down and letting her hair cover her as a shield. It didn't work when a rough, calloused hand gently moved her hair back. "And what else, Hime?"

"I need a place to stay," she whispered.

Kiba produced a small, humorless smile as he continued to run her hand through her hair. Hinata didn't grow up with a lot of physical contact yet she craved it all the more. "You know you're always welcome to stay at our place, Hinata, and in a couple weeks or months…," he trailed off when she shook her head miserably. "What happened?"

"The decision has been made," she whispered, speaking as if reading it off a page, stiff and formal, "Hyuuga Hinata has been deemed unfit to take over Hyuuga Corporations when Hyuuga Hiashi steps down. She will be renounced as heiress and the title will be handed to her younger sibling, Hyuuga Hanabi. She has also disgraced her Clan with her outside interactions so in addition of the stripping of her title, she is disowned from the Hyuuga Clan. However, we will be merciful. Hyuuga Hinata has three weeks to pack her belongings and find a place of housing -,"

"Damn it, Hinata!" Kiba ignored the glares he received from his shout. He slammed his palms on the table causing her to jump. "Please, _please _tell me it happened this morning, yesterday, _hell_, last week instead of when I think it did."

The bluenette bit her lip. She opened her mouth, "I-I d-didn't -."

"Don't even say it," Kiba snarled unintentionally. "I don't know how many times we need to tell you -."

"Kiba!" Fierce eyes turned towards the source of where his name came from and clashed with dark sunglasses. "You are scaring my guests and making the situation worse."

Lips pulled back in a silent sneer. He didn't care that everyone was staring at him but he did care that he scared Hinata. She had stood up from his outburst. Her face was flushed and her bottom lip trembled and though it looked like she was going to cry, he knew she wouldn't. Oh, when she gets the chance to be completely alone, she would…but never in public and rarely in front of her best friends. It was a sign of weakness.

"I'll be back," he stated flatly. Ignoring Hinata's cry to come back, Kiba walked out the front door, hopped on his bike and left. He regretted scaring her but he wasn't going to apologize.

Hinata was still in the same spot, frozen. She felt miserable, humiliated, and really guilty. She knew she should have told them right away. They were her best friends and have been with her through so much worse but she just didn't know how! She felt ashamed that after all of her hard work, she was still a failure to her family, to her father.

The bluenette slowly came out of her dark thoughts when she felt someone take her hand. She looked to see her other best friend, Shino, patiently waiting for her to follow him. She could have cried right then and there though instead, she settled for a wobbly smile.

While Kiba was loud, energetic, and very quick to lose his temper, Shino was the complete opposite; calm, calculating, and patient. He calmly lead her to the back of the shop and into his office, closing the door behind them.

Hinata sat down on his couch while Shino took a steaming mug from his microwave and handed it to her before settling on the couch with her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

Hinata, in return, rested her head on his shoulder and tucked her legs behind her. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence with Shino patiently waiting for her to speak and Hinata trying to come up with the words to explain.

More minutes of silence passed before the seemingly small girl (she looked completely dwarfed sitting next to Shino) set her, now empty, mug on the ground and turned towards her friend.

"I," deep breath, "I have been disowned and I need to a place to stay," she whispered.

Shino nodded in understanding. "Is it true that you had three weeks in advance to tell us?"

At the question, she tried to turn her head but was unable to due to the hand that was resting gently but firmly on her jaw. He didn't repeat the question but it was clear that he was waiting for an answer. She nodded weakly.

Shino sighed softly. "Why did you not tell us?" He already knew the answer.

"I-I d-didn't want t-to be a b-burden. I'm s-so _sick_ of h-having to d-depend on everyone! I th-thought I-I could handle it. I-I thought I c-could at _l-least_ do this one thing r-right." She didn't realize she was pacing the floor until she sat back down in exhaustion.

The bluenette whimpered softly. "I didn't know th-they emptied my b-bank account. Th-That was _my_ m-money. I-I earned it and they just took it all away from me."

_Now I know why she has been taking extra shifts._ "You know we would have helped you, Hinata-chan," Shino cut in quietly. "It is _okay_ to ask for help. It does not make you weak."

Hinata didn't respond to his statement. Shino, in reply, sighed mentally as he got up from his couch. "We will talk about all of this later. For now, just relax for the next hour and I will get you when your shift starts. You are strong, Hinata-chan. You are going to be fine." With his final statement said, Shino walked out of his office calmly, shutting the door softly behind him, blocking out the daily noises from the shop.

Hinata slowly laid down on the couch lost in her thoughts. Maybe her best friend was right…maybe she wasn't a complete failure. Maybe, just maybe, she was going to be just fine.

_Thanks, Shino-kun. I really hope you're right. _That was her last thought before submitting to her exhaustion. A nap before her shift wouldn't hurt.

* * *

AN: So reviews are helpful in letting me know what you guys thought. Did you hate it? Love it? Am I giving away too much? Not enough? Is it confusing? Clear?

Don't be afraid to let me know…Until next time =)

Tw33ty JR.


	3. The Bet Part II

**Disclaimer/ I do not own Naruto…**

Special Appreciation to _**kibagaaralover18, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, HinaHime2, 4Evr.-A.-faIlUrE, **_and _**HinataMorningstar**_

I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing…It makes me smile and motivates me to write =)

_**A little heads up/ **_Okay, you guys might get a little confused and if so, just let me know. So a little info…Hinata is presently doing an interview on _Shaberi _but we will be spending most of this story in her past and seeing how she got up to this point in her life. So while Hinata answers her questions, we're taking a look into her past.

Also Kiba, Shino, and Hinata have a…interesting relationship that will be explained as the story goes on…

Alright I think I've rambled enough, and now on to the story! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kiba didn't return to the lounge for the rest of the night.

Hinata couldn't help but feel guilty. He was mad at her and she didn't know how to fix it. She leaned her head against the window of Shino's car and sighed softly.

"You know how Kiba is, Hinata-chan," Shino kept his eyes on the road while his unoccupied hand reached over and squeezed her thigh.

She gave him a small smile, though he couldn't see it, and grabbed his hand. The bluenette rubbed it absently as she mulled in her thoughts. "I just hope he doesn't do something stupid."

Shino wisely kept his mouth shut. They both knew how Kiba was. Hinata bit her lip worriedly. "Well, I hope he's okay."

The brunette gently took his hand back. "Kiba is going to be fine. By tomorrow, he is going to forget that he was even mad at you. He loves you too much to hold a grudge."

The petite girl tilted her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. "You always know what to say, Shino-kun."

The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence.

* * *

It seemed that Kiba did make it back, but only long enough to feed Akamaru and take him out.

They had found the, back then, puppy inside of a dumpster, apparently abandoned. He had an unfortunate run in with some small boys and when they found him, he was practically bathed in his own blood. They had run all the way to the veterinary clinic where Kiba's sister was interning at. Hinata was in tears, Kiba was trembling, and Shino was the only one calm enough to hold the puppy.

Hinata couldn't help but smile genuinely when Akamaru, healthy and easily reaching her stomach on four paws, bounded towards her happily. She unconsciously braced herself for the impact and laughed when she was knocked down for her efforts. "I missed you too," she smiled softly, running her hands through his surprisingly soft fur.

"_Are they done yet?" Kiba asked while kicking his legs back and forth since his legs couldn't quite reach the floor. They had been sitting in the waiting room for about two hours and the little boy's patience was running out._

_Shino rolled his eyes in irritation. "Considering it has been five minutes since you have asked that question and your sister has not come out of the room, then the answer is no."_

_The small boy stuck his tongue out as a retort which was pointedly ignored. The small girl between them opened her mouth to say something when Hana, Kiba's sister, walked out of the room._

_Kiba jumped from his seat and ran up to her. "Is he gonna be okay? Is he gonna be okay? Is he gonna be okay?" _

"_Yes, he's going to be just fine." Hana smiled when she saw her little brother jump up and down in joy. Hinata was wiping her flushed face and smiling and even Shino was smiling slightly. _

"_So can we keep him? Pretty please?" Kiba clasped his hands together and widened his eyes for effect._

_His big sister just rolled her eyes but kept the smile on her face. She ruffled his hair affectionately. "I knew you were going to ask that," she replied ignoring his protest, "so I called Kaa-chan and she said it was fine. So what are you going to name him?"_

_The three kids looked at each other before Kiba answered for all three. "Akamaru."_

She was brought out from her musings by a wet tongue darting across her cheek. _I've been doing that a lot lately. _She gently pushed the huge dog off her and stood up, dusting herself off. She found herself alone and figured Shino had probably already entered his room.

Deciding to follow his example, Hinata headed towards her own room. She smiled without humor. She came and stayed here so often that Kiba and Shino had just made the 'guest' bedroom hers.

"_It's yours."_

"_What? I-I can't –"_

"_Hinata, its fine, I promise. Besides why the hell do we need a guest bedroom, anyway? And it's all…girly, since you personalized it so damn much. Plus…this is your home too, okay?"_

It was a nice sized room with its own bathroom. _A bath sounds good. _With that thought, she turned on the water, stripped down, and sat in the bathtub, waiting for it to fill up. Akamaru, who followed her inside, laid down on the carpet as her company. Whenever she came over, the big dog would stick to her like glue, as if protecting her.

The bluenette turned off the water after it filled to her preferred amount. She slid down further into the tub, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

"_I can't help you, if you won't tell me what's going on!"_

_Hinata shook her head stubbornly. "I won't bring you down with me, nii-san." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I still have the money I saved from working at Shino-kun's."_

_Neji went from frustrated to confusion. He rarely, if ever, showed his emotions, but that announcement had shaken him. What could Hinata-sama have done so badly that they would go so far as to disown her? "They allowed you to keep your money?"_

"_What do you mean? It's my money." The former princess furrowed her brows and looked up into her cousin's eyes. She bit her lip in worry. "Th-They wouldn't do that…w-would they?"_

_Neji looked sadly at her and opened his mouth -._

A large sound jolted through her causing to jump up, splashing water around her and onto the floor. She looked to her side to see Akamaru pacing and whining, he must have barked, sensing her distress.

She didn't want to think anymore. She got out the tub and after drying herself, threw on a tank top and shorts. She looked over towards her queen-sized bed to see that Akamaru had already made himself at home. Hinata shook her head in distress. She didn't want to be alone because being alone meant thinking and she didn't want to think.

Mind made up, she commanded her protector to stay and headed out her room and into Shino's.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk doing, what looked like, research. Shino was a famous entomologist. He traveled the world often in his profession but he decided to take a break from traveling. He was still asked for his opinion but he didn't leave the country.

A couple years back, he decided to open a lounge and it had blossomed into a popular hangout. During an interview, when he had been asked what made him decide to open up _Kikaichū_, he had simply stated that he was bored. Everyone had laughed at his supposed joke but only Hinata and Kiba knew that Shino was dead serious.

Hinata felt so proud of him but there was a hint a jealousy. Everything seemed to come easy to him. She wondered when it would be her turn. She looked up to see said man staring patiently at her.

He stood up from his chair and walked towards her. Reaching out, he gently wiped the tears from his face. _Huh, _she thought absently, _was I crying the whole time?_

The bluenette stepped back, trying to hide her face. She didn't want him to see her like this; she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Once again, she was stopped by a pair of strong arms. Unique lavender eyes stared into hazel. Very few were privileged to see his eyes. Neither moved a muscle as they stared at each other. _It is okay. Just let it go. You are not weak._

It was as if a dam broke. More tears fell from her eyes making Shino's face undistinguishable. A heart-wrenching sob came from her throat as she launched herself at the young man. Prepared for the action, the brunette caught her easily and just held her close, not speaking a word.

They stayed a few more minutes in that position and Hinata's cries had only become rawer. Shino gently picked her up and walked over to his bed, depositing her before getting in himself. Her hands frantically grabbed his neck, bringing her face into his chest.

It was going to be a long night but he was a patient person. He was her friend and she had always held so much in; never letting anyone know that she was in pain. They stayed that way for the next couple hours; with Hinata crying, whimpering, and murmuring and Shino holding her and stroking her hair and back soothingly.

Finally her cries slowly changed to hiccups. The bluenette's eyes and nose were completely red, cheeks flushed, and she had a major headache; not to mention she was physically and mentally exhausted. Shino continued to rub her back. She may have been exhausted but she was ready to talk.

Hinata took a deep, shuddering breath and licked her lips. "I just don't understand," she whispered, voice hoarse and eyes half-lidded, "what I did so wrong to make them hate me. I worked _so _hard to please them but it was never good enough. Am I not good enough?"

Shino remained silent and just listened. "Sometimes I wonder if he loves me. _Every _time I look into his eyes all I see is open disappointment." She laughed bitterly, "He doesn't even try to hide it and at the dinner, he just stood there while they berated and humiliated me. He didn't so much as bat an eye when they disowned me." She stifled a tired sob. "I am so worthless that my own father doesn't care if I were alive or dead."

Hinata shifted from her position, moving from his side and straddled his lap. Shino placed his hands on the side of her hips but otherwise didn't dare move.

Hinata placed her hands on her best friend's jaws sliding down his neck. "Why are you really my friend, Shino-kun?" she whispered tiredly. "Do you feel sorry for me? I know I'm not good enough to be your friend and I know I don't deserve a friend a like you. I don't -."

"Enough."

The petite girl closed her mouth, too tired to argue. She tilted her head down away from him. "Look at me."

She ignored his request. Shino ran his fingers, always gentle, through her hair, lightly tugging her head in his direction.

He _hated _Hinata's family. He _despised _the way they made this beautiful, intelligent woman doubt herself and her abilities, especially her father. Hyuuga Hiashi was a selfish bastard that only cared for himself and the people that benefitted him. Shino knew the real reason for Hiashi's treatment of Hinata, and for that he deemed the man a coward.

"I am going to say this as many times as you need to hear it. And after you finally believe it, I am going to keep repeating it. Do you understand?" Hinata didn't respond but he wasn't expecting her to. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, and strong woman. Men want you and women wish to be you. You are a kind, caring person who does not have a mean bone in her body and I wish, although it is not very logical, with all my heart that you would see what everyone else sees in you."

"Your cousin and your sister love you very much as well as your friends." He continued to stroke her hair as she nodded almost mechanically. Shino sighed sadly. "I see you do not believe me."

"I believe you, Shino-kun. You love me too, right? You won't leave me, will you?" she asked.

Before the brunette could answer, Hinata closed the distance between them placing a light kiss on his mouth and then hugged him tightly. Shino returned it just as tight. "Of course I love you, Hinata, as well as Kiba. And no, I will not leave you."

"Promise?"

He couldn't help the small smile on his face. "Yes, I promise. Now you should get some sleep, we have been up for a while." The young man looked at the clock to see that it was almost three in the morning. He turned his head back to her only to see she had already fallen asleep.

_It was expected. _It's been hard day for her. The bluenette still had her arms wrapped tightly around Shino and though the young man tried to move her, she wasn't budging. Sighing, Shino kissed her on the forehead affectionately before settling deeper into his bed.

Shino laid awake for about another hour just simply watching her features before succumbing to sleep as well.

* * *

Both occupants in Shino's bed jumped when they heard a loud bang followed by barking. They both just stared at each other and then at the door as they heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. The door burst open revealing Kiba with a feral grin on his face.

"Get up," he stated not even bothered by the scene before him. "Get up and get dressed, we've got places to go, things to see, people to do."

All he got for an answer was a couple blinks and a sleep-induced stare.

He sighed impatiently before walking determinedly towards the bed. "It looks like we need to do this the hard way." Kiba grabbed Shino by the shirt dragging him roughly on the floor before throwing Hinata over his shoulder and walking out the room.

Shino, now fully awake, rubbed his shoulder and sighed when he heard a feminine scream and the sounds of the shower on full blast, followed by excited barks.

Kiba always knew how to make the mornings interesting.

* * *

"Where are we going, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked as she suppressed a yawn. She was still a little tired after her ordeal last night, but she didn't want to complain.

True to Shino's word, Kiba was acting like his old self again and she was more happy that he wasn't mad at her than she was tired. Kiba turned his head towards her as they continued to walk towards their unknown destination.

After the very eventful morning followed by a quick breakfast, Kiba herded the crowd, including Akamaru, out the door and down the street saying that they didn't need the car today.

"It's a secret," he said.

"Well, you could have at least let me stop by the lounge to set things up," Shino stated flatly.

"I told you guys, everything is taken care of. Today, you guys belong to me so shut the hell up and stop complaining!" Kiba whistled loudly, bringing Akamaru up to his side.

Shino closed his eyes as his fingers twitched. Hinata couldn't help but laugh lightly. Her friend didn't usually resort to violence but Kiba always seemed to know what buttons to push. The day had barely begun but she was already feeling much better. The sun was out and the wind was blowing gently. A perfect summer day.

The bluenette couldn't help skipping down the street a little. Both Shino and Kiba were amused and relieved to see her acting this way. They were glad that she was feeling a little bit better.

Kiba narrowed his eyes slightly and turned his head to the front. He was determined to make this a...productive day although Hinata might try to kill him first. She was sweet and kind but you did not want to piss her off. Kiba cringed at the thought but pushed it away.

"Kiba!" Hinata shouted. "Look out!"

"Huh?" was the response before Kiba became close friends with a lamp post. He groaned as he fell to the ground in pain. Why had no one said anything?

He looked at Hinata and saw that her cheeks were cherry red and it looked like she was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Shino had a smug smile on his face as he had a gentle but firm hold on Akamaru's mouth. He released the dog and walked over to him.

"You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Kiba," Shino said with a smug tone in his voice. And with that he continued onward.

"Bastard," Kiba muttered as he rubbed the front his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled as Hinata helped him up. The brunette gave her a sad look. "Why didn't you say anything, Hime?"

Hinata just giggled before answering. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun, but Shino-kun told me not to say anything and I thought it would be funny."

"You guys are evil."

Kiba's face sobered when he grabbed Hinata's hand and continued towards the unknown destination, this time with Shino leading. _I knew he would figure it out._ Kiba looked at Hinata._ But he hasn't figured out everything_.

"Did you tell him?" he asked. Not expecting the question, Hinata jumped at the sound of his voice. She wanted to fake ignorance but knew that Kiba wouldn't appreciate it. If there was one thing that Kiba hated, it was being lied to, and she did not want to start fighting again.

"How did you find out?" she asked in defeat.

Her best friend sighed. "I was really pissed at you, Hina." He held up his hand as she opened her mouth to apologize again. "No, listen. I'm sorry that I yelled at you but I don't take back what I said. I was angry at the fact that after all these years; you still keep your feelings to yourself, its fucking frustrating." He took a deep breath and ran his left hand through his hair. "I wanted to kick someone's ass so I went to Neji's."

"Kiba, please tell you didn't –,"

Kiba barked a laugh. "The bastard explained everything before I started swinging which is why I'm not fucked up right now."

The bluenette nodded understanding. She pulled her head down though she couldn't really hide her face this time considering her blue locks were in a tight ponytail. "So, why didn't you come home last night?"

He shrugged. "I was still pissed at you."

"O-Oh."

Kiba sighed pulling her close and gave her a quick hug. "But I'm not anymore so stop pouting. Now back on the subject, when are you going to tell him?"

"I-I will just not now," the petite girl's eyes pleaded with the young man when he opened his mouth. "Please, not now, I-I don't want him to think that it was his fault, but I will soon, I promise!"

Kiba eyed her warily. "Alright, Hinata, but you need to tell him soon. He's my best friend as he is yours."

Hinata nodded rapidly, grateful that Kiba was willing to drop the subject for now.

* * *

The walk lasted for about half hour including the detour Akamaru had decided to take. They had run to the place after that due to angry family that looked like they wanted to murder them. The trio had retrieved Akamaru and tried to apologize to the family for ruining their picnic, but that obviously did not turn out to well.

"Well," Kiba huffed trying to catch his breath, "that was a fun little adventure, right guys?" Shino and Hinata glared at him as they both tried to catch their breath as well.

"I thought you taught Akamaru not to do that anymore!"

Akamaru wagged his tail and barked at the sound of his name.

Kiba laughed sheepishly. "I did but you know Akamaru just doesn't listen sometimes. Look we're here. Let's go."

Shino looked at the place unsurprised but Hinata was speechless. In front of them was the most famous recording studio in country, _Sannin Records. _"K-Kiba, w-what are we d-doing here?"

Kiba smiled softly and tilted his head towards the door. "Your surprise is inside. Come on."

Shino held the door open, letting Akamaru run in. The brunette remained that way while Hinata stayed in her position a little longer. After a gentle push from Kiba, Hinata reluctantly made her way through, followed by Kiba and Shino.

The bluenette couldn't help but take a deep breath as she grabbed both of her best friend's hands in comfort. She allowed a small smile when they squeezed back.

"Alright, Kiba-kun," she turned towards him, "Lead the way."

Kiba just gave her a grin as he began leading them down the hall towards a room. There was achingly familiar music leaking through the door and it seemed as though whoever was inside had already let Akamaru in.

"Relax, Hime," Kiba stated in amusement. "You ready?"

Hinata closed her eyes and then nodded her head in determination. Whatever this _surprise _was, she had a feeling it was going to change her life. But maybe that was what she needed. So with that thought in mind, Hinata opened the door and took a step inside.

* * *

_AN/ We will get to the bet soon but it's taking a little longer than I thought =) But you will definitely find out next chapter_

_I would really, really appreciate it if you guys would leave some feedback please… *puppy eyes*…If you hate it, love it, confused, I'm giving away too much, I'm not giving enough…Just let me know, I'm all ears…eyes._

_For all of those who have read, reviewed, and alerted to my story, I truly appreciate it =)_

_Until next time,_

_Tw33ty JR._


	4. The Bet Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Paramore's _Conspiracy_

AN/ Special Thanks to _**erihar1979, animedyshe217, 4Evr.-A.-fAIlUrE, HinataMorningStar, Mina, AllyKatButterfly, Refrigerator-Burn, in your dreams as well, (nameless), UR BIGGEST FAN, and (nameless)**_…I truly, _truly_ appreciate the support! =)

Well, just know that I will never abandon a story…Once I start it, I will finish it…

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hinata shut the door behind her and looked around the studio.

The room was comfortably small. The lights were down low and the smell of burning incense filled the room. There was a comfy looking couch against the wall and on the opposite side; a booth-like table filled with buttons that the petite girl could not begin to comprehend. A little further back, divided by plexi-glass, was a smaller room that only held a microphone and headphones.

There was someone sitting in a big roller chair with huge headphones on his ears even though the music was flowing freely in the room.

Kiba walked up to the person and yanked the headphones off. "What the hell's your problem?" a deep voice grumbled as he tried to snatch them back. He gave up easily when Kiba held them higher.

The brunette smiled easily and waved Hinata over. She looked over at Shino, who had already made his way to couch with Akamaru at his feet. He nodded his head in support. She made her way over to the booth and stood next to Kiba.

The man in the chair had a bored expression on his face, but his chocolate brown eyes were scrutinizing her, making her want to fidget. She suppressed the urge and, in turn, began to examine him. Both his ears had two small gold hoops in it and brown hair was gathered in a tight ponytail, making it stand up like the top of a pineapple.

She smiled at the thought, not realizing that Kiba and the mystery guy were looking at her in confusion.

Kiba cleared his throat. "Anyway, Hinata, this is Shikamaru. Shikamaru, Hinata."

Hinata smiled shyly and bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you, Shikamaru-san."

Shikamaru nodded, "Likewise." He turned the (achingly familiar) music down and focused his full attention on her.

"So let's cut to the chase. Do you know why you're here?" he asked bluntly.

"Anoo," the bluenette looked up at her friend, who seemed to be looking everywhere but at her. Her brows furrowed a little at his behavior. "Kiba said it was a surprise."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding and leaned back. "Okay. I want you to listen to this. I know it sounds familiar to you."

He turned the volume back up and they all listened in silence as beats flowed through their ears. There were no lyrics but the sound was soothing, almost melancholic.

Hinata's brows furrowed in thought. She _had_ heard this melody before, but where? She dug deeper into her mind. _Hmmm…It actually sounds like the melody I usually get in my head when I was writing..._

Her lavender eyes widened. She knew she was missing something!

"Kiba, you didn't!"

Said person folded his arms over his chest (only to hide the shaking) and looked defiantly into her angry eyes. "Okay, I admit it. I took it when I left yesterday."

"Why?" she cried, "That notebook is mine! You had no right to take it!"

"I don't get why the hell you're so mad," Kiba growled defensively. "It's not like you never let me put music to your lyrics before."

"That was different! I gave you _permission_. You do know what that word means, right? I swear I could just –,"

Shikamaru cleared his throat to get their attention. Hinata looked over at him and blushed a horrible shade of red. _I can't believe I did that in front of stranger! Crap, he probably thinks I'm a crazy person. Kiba always manages to make me lose it!_

"I hate to interrupt," Shikamaru remarked dryly as he looked at his watch, "but I have a meeting in a couple hours. Kiba, sit on the couch. I don't need you breathing down her neck while I'm talking to her."

Kiba shrugged his broad shoulders and complied. He walked over to where Shino was sitting, trying to pull Hinata's ponytail in the process.

Hinata, still angry, skillfully ducked her head and crossed her arms.

Shikamaru turned the music off and rose from his chair. His slender hand extended towards the black leather chair as he spoke. "Take a seat, Hinata-san."

The bluenette nodded her head in thanks, not bothering to argue with him. He seemed like the type of person who could have his way without even trying.

The lanky man leaned against the booth and crossed his arms. Hinata looked up at him, expectantly.

"Do you sing, Hinata-san?"

"Nani?" Out of all of the questions she expected him to ask her, for some reason, that question never crossed her mind.

Shikamaru just sighed. "Troublesome. Do you sing, Hinata-san?"

Said young woman bit her lip at the question. "Anoo, I sing in the shower and when I'm alone but if you're talking about in a crowd, then no."

Shikamaru nodded again. He wasn't a man of many words. "Well, I read your lyrics and I would like you to sing them for me." It was more of a statement than a question.

Hinata's mouth dropped open in shock. She smiled weakly, "You're joking, right?" She paled slightly when his mouth didn't even twitch. She shook her head fiercely. "No. No, no, no, no. I-I'm n-not even th-that g-good of a-a singer!"

The young man shrugged his shoulders in indifference. It really didn't matter to him; he just figured that because it was her song, she might want to sing it. Shikamaru looked at his watch. "Would you be willing to sell it?"

His voice popped through Hinata's thoughts. "Nani?" she asked stupidly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Hinata flushed deeply.

"Hey!" Hinata and Shikamaru turned towards the source.

"She isn't selling shit and don't roll your eyes at her, bastard," Kiba growled.

Shikamaru sighed in annoyance. Why did he even agree to meet with the idiot? His sharp brown eyes looked at the shy young woman standing (more like fidgeting) next to him. Oh, that's why. He turned back towards Kiba, his stance displaying his boredom. "Considering it is Hinata-san's song and not yours, you do not have the right to say anything, idiot," he added the last word as an afterthought.

Kiba's eyes blazed as he opened his mouth only to wheeze as the breath was knocked out of him. Shino calmly removed his elbow from his best friend's stomach without saying a word. He nodded for Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to rub his temples. He was starting to get a headache. Turning towards Hinata, who still seem shocked, he spoke. "This is your song, Hinata-san," he started, "I figured you would want to sing it but it seems that is not the case."

He stared into her unique eyes intently, though his body was still in a relaxed stance. "However, this song is too good to not be sung at all," he stated bluntly, "So if you won't sing it, would you be willing to sell it?"

Hinata looked at him absently as she mulled over what Shikamaru had asked her. _He wants to buy my song? Is it really as good as he claims it is? _She mentally shook her head. _I'm just so confused at the moment! And that question about me singing. I never even sang in front my family and friends! But he said that if I didn't want to sing that he wanted to buy it. I wonder if he looked through my whole notebook._

She jumped about a foot when a hand settled on her back. "Oh Shino," she murmured, still a little dazed. "You startled me."

"I did not mean to," he replied. He didn't bother to remove his hand and gave her a gentle push towards the door leading to the smaller room with the microphone and headphones. "Come," he said calmly.

Hinata quickly looked behind her and stifled a giggle. It seemed that Shikamaru had fallen asleep where he stood as Kiba ranted, becoming even angrier when he realized that he was being ignored.

His curses became muffled as Shino shut the door behind him and leaned against, crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata bit her lip and began playing with her ponytail. She knew she had to start the conversation because that was how Shino worked. When something was wrong, he would wait until that person just spilled everything that was on their mind.

She began to twirl the end of her ponytail tightly around her finger before releasing it and start the process all over again. "I can't sing," she blurted out as she launched into a frantic pace.

"Wrong answer," was the smooth reply.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Understandable," Shino relented, "but when has that ever stopped you, Hinata? That is not the reason, try again."

"Then why don't you tell me since you already know?" the bluenette snapped in frustration. Shino didn't bother with a reply as he watched her continue her frantic pacing. Hinata bit her lip again, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that."

Shino let a small smile come on his face letting her know that he understood her frustration. He stepped away from the door while taking off his dark glasses. Hinata didn't even notice him until his strong arms were wrapped around her small frame. She turned around, wriggling, to remove her pinned arms and squeezed him tightly in return.

They swayed slightly in silence, allowing Hinata to pull her thoughts together. "I don't want to disappoint my family." _I don't want to disappoint my father._

The young man wouldn't have heard her if he wasn't so close. At that statement, he only squeezed her tighter in response. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, all the while trying to find the proper words to respond.

"They may be your blood, Hinata-chan, but they are _not _your family. Family builds you up instead of doing everything in their power to tear you down. Family supports you instead of mocking and berating your dreams.

"The day the Hyuuga disowned you was the day they had stopped being your family; maybe even before then.

"I know you still love them and that is okay. That is just the kind and loving person you are, and I would never want to change that about you. But just because you love them does not mean that you should give up yourself and your dreams just to please people who have no care for you."

Hinata shook her head in denial as tears welled up in her eyes. She still couldn't believe that her family, that her father, who had raised her from birth, would simply abandon her. Maybe if she had been smarter, stronger, or _something._ She was the eldest daughter; she simply should have been _more_.

Shino grit his teeth in frustration. He was used to these conversations, but that didn't mean he liked it or made it easier to have. "Ask yourself this, Hinata. If you stopped writing your songs and gone to work for the company, would you be happy? Be truthful."

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she slowly shook her head. "N-No."

Her companion nodded. "Now do you really think your - …that the Hyuuga would have been happy with that or do you think they would have found ways to critique you and tear down more of your self confidence?"

"But it's me!" the bluenette cried. "It's m-my fault! I-If I h-had been smarter o-or s-stronger, maybe…m-maybe th-they would -."

"Please, Hinata," Shino said, as close to a plea as he could get, "Are you listening to yourself? You are fine just the way you are." He sighed. "Nevermind, we will have this discussion later. I will tell you, though, that Shikamaru-san is correct in saying that you are an amazing song writer. If you do not want to sing, you should at least think about selling it. You could make a very large profit by doing that."

Hinata wiped her face and took a deep breath. "Are you disappointed in me too, Shino-kun?" she whispered. Her legs trembled, so she slid down the wall and wrapped her small arms around her knees.

Shino sat down beside her. "No, I am not, Hinata. I am frustrated at the fact that you cannot see how truly amazing and talented you are."

"I have stage fright."

The young man smiled at the change in subject. "I believe most people do, but the thrill and excitement of doing what they love overpowers that fear. Would you believe me, if I told you, that I have a small amount of stage fright?"

Her eyes opened wide. "B-But you sound so calm when you speak. You look so comfortable when you're lecturing to an audience."

"That is because I truly enjoy what I speak about. My passion for my research overrides my fear of public speaking. I know you love to write and I know that you love to sing. For once, do something that makes you happy. If you let go, I believe your passion for music will overcome your fear of failure."

"You've never heard me sing."

"You sing in the shower, do you not?" he stated nonchalantly, "You have a beautiful voice." The brunette looked over to see Hinata's anxious expression.

"You know that I would never say anything if I did not mean it."

She bit her lip. "I know, but you are also my best friend. You might be being bias without you even knowing it."

Her best friend tilted his lips in a slight frown. "Alright. How about a bet?"

Hinata leaned her head against the wall as she thought. Even if he hadn't said it, she knew she was being difficult. Her self-confidence was so low, that sometimes it was hard to get through her shell; her self-doubt. She at least owed him this one; he wouldn't ask her to do anything too crazy.

"Give me the details."

"You will sing at the café." Okay, maybe he would.

"W-What! A-Are you k-kidding me? D-Did you c-completely block out the l-last ten m-minutes of our c-conversation?"

"If you do not," he continued as if he didn't hear her, "You will be Kiba's…servant for the next month."

Hinata blanched at the wager. Kiba may be her best friend but he was sadistic when he wanted to be. He would probably make her do things just for his entertainment. She cringed when she turned to Shino; his hazel eyes filled with amusement.

He patiently waited for a response. Just from watching her reactions, he knew that she was at least thinking about it. As shy and timid as Hinata was, she never was one to back down from a bet.

Shino watched as Hinata bit her lip and narrowed her lavender eyes. He suppressed a smirk.

"What do I get if I win the bet?" she asked quietly.

Her best friend shrugged, though it looked a little weird on him. "Along with an extreme confidence boost, you can get whatever you want."

Hinata nodded her head in comprehension. She bit her lip again, this time in hesitation, before steeling her eyes in determination. She crawled her way towards Shino before straddling his lap.

Placing his hands comfortably on her hips; the brunette simply looked into her eyes and waited for her to make a move. It was like déjà vu all over again, only she wasn't as emotionally drained.

Running her hands through his soft thick hair, the bluenette continued to look into her best friend's eyes. He and Kiba had always been there for her through thick and thin, even when she tried to push them away. Time and time again she would ask them why they continued to hang out with a failure like her and they (meaning Kiba would speak while Shino would simply nod his head in agreement) always say the same thing.

"_We love you, Hina. You're the princess and we're the knights in shining armor, ready to kick the bad guy's asses. We're not going anywhere so stop trying to push us away, damn it!"_

Hinata gave her companion a soft smile before bending to place a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened as Shino swept his tongue across her lips as an invitation and Hinata parted her mouth willingly. Their tongues danced with each other slowly and sensually before air forced them apart. Their breathing deepened and their eyes darkened, but they remained in control of themselves.

The bluenette licked her lips causing Shino to squeeze her hips in return. "What I want," she whispered, "are your services for a month."

Shino gave her a rare smirk and hummed in the back of his throat. "Well, that would mean that you will have to win the bet, ne?"

Hinata giggled lightly and nodded her head. "I guess you're right." Her lavender eyes shined bright with determination. "I'm terrified, Shino, but I _do _enjoy writing and I've always wondered how my music will sound to an audience."

Her chest filled with warmth and pride when Shino gave her a rare but bright smile. "You deserve to do something for you, Hina. And who knows? You might find yourself enjoying singing too."

He pulled himself up and brought Hinata along with him. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he said, "Now let us go before Kiba kills Shikamaru-san."

Hinata giggled as they made their way out the door. She blushed brightly when she saw Kiba's smirk but smiled nonetheless. She made her way towards him, not resisting when he pulled her onto his lap. They stared at each other for a moment before Kiba gave her a blinding smile and pulled her in for a lingering kiss.

They pulled apart when the need for oxygen arose. Kiba gave the bluenette's waist a squeeze before meeting Shikamaru's calculating gaze. The brunette simply stared back with an unusual serious expression on his face.

Shikamaru gave Kiba a lazy shrug causing the aggressive man to relax and to resume his…cuddling. It wasn't his business anyway.

He casually watched Hinata's form as she ran her hands affectionately through Kiba's wild locks while he hid his face in her neck. Taking a glance at his watch, he sighed before speaking. "Have you come to decision, Hinata-san?"

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata jumped when his voice reached her, but composed herself rather quickly. Their eyes met and Shikamaru couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the determination she was openly expressing…considering his first impression of her.

The young woman nodded her head. She unconsciously bit her lip but quickly released it when she realized what she was doing. "I-I w-would," she paused and took a deep breath; smiling when Kiba gave her a squeeze for encouragement. "I would like to sing it."

Shikamaru nodded his head at the statement. "Would you be willing to sing for me here?"

The bluenette faltered slightly at the question, but the determination never fled from her eyes. "W-Well," if only she could take the damn stutter from her voice. Hinata cleared her throat and removed herself from Kiba's lap. "I was actually wondering if you would be able to come down to _Kikaichū_…next Friday?" She had turned her head towards Shino; her tone posing a question at the day.

Shino simply nodded his head. He could make it happen.

Shikamaru remained silent as his mind went through his schedule for the next two weeks. He had a meeting in the morning that day, but he would be free for the rest of that afternoon. Although he would have to see about…he withheld a sigh before visibly shrugging. They would just have to clear this schedules for this.

"That's fine," he agreed, "but I still need to hear something from you." He internally smirked as Hinata's face reddened; she was clever. "No offense to you, Hinata-san, but I don't want to waste my time if you're voice isn't up to par," he stated bluntly.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding while putting a hand to calm Kiba. She knew that the blunt man meant no offense to her; it was simply business. The brunette sat back down but sent Shikamaru a scathing glare along with a snare. He retaliated with an exaggerated eye roll.

Ignoring Kiba, Shikamaru looked expectantly at Hinata causing her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. He had to control his expression when she opened her mouth.

Hinata became kind of unnerved when Shikamaru swung his intense gaze on her, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She internally smiled when she felt Kiba and Shino behind her, although she kept her eyes closed. They were close enough to give her support, but far enough to show that she could stand on her own.

_Explain to me_

_This conspiracy against me, yeah_

_And tell me how_

_I lost my power, oh, oh, yeah_

Blood rushed to her cheeks when she opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her, even Akamaru. She lowered her eyes bashfully before working up the courage to look at Shikamaru.

"How did I do?" she asked him as she observed his facial expressions for a sign. Although his face remained bored, his chocolate orbs had lit up in interest.

The young man gave her a long look before his mouth curled into a lazy smirk. "I guess I'll see you next Friday," he said before his phone began to ring. He looked at it before rolling his eyes in annoyance.

For a moment, it looked as if he wasn't going to answer it, but after the fourth ring, he sighed and answered it. He grumbled out a greeting and quickly held the phone away from his ear as a screeching noise came through the small device.

He snickered at the wide eyes of Kiba and Hinata. Shino just raised his eyebrow in question. After a couple of minutes, the screeching (words) had died down and Shikamaru put the phone back to his ear.

"Troublesome. Give me a half hour and I'll be there," he answered before shutting the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. He lifted his eyebrow in question when he heard a snort from Kiba.

Chocolate eyes rolled as Kiba burst out laughing at the situation. Pointedly ignoring the man and not bothering to explain about the mysterious phone call, he turned his attention to Hinata. "Right," he drawled, "I'm assuming you don't have a band, or will you be using these guys?" He pointed to Kiba, who had gathered his bearings, and Shino, who was currently leaning against a wall in the small room.

Hinata furrowed her brow in thought. "That didn't even cross my mind," she stated, unintentionally voicing her thoughts.

"Well?" he asked.

"Give me a minute," she huffed, causing Shikamaru to blink, Shino to smirk, and Kiba to burst into laughter again. Although Kiba knew how to play the guitar and also knew the music, since he helped to create it; but that was only one person compared to what she really needed. Shino knew how to play the drums, but he wouldn't have the time to learn the music. Her…performance was only two weeks away and Shino would be out of town for his cousin's wedding this week. She doubted that they would be with her when she actually recorded the piece, anyway…

Her eyes looked at Shikamaru questioningly causing him to smirk. She was clever indeed.

"Are you auditioning me, Shikamaru-san?" she asked. The man said nothing, but instead handed her an old notebook, though that pretty much answered her question.

She opened and closed her mouth in shock; her cheeks a deep shade of red. Shikamaru made his way out the door, lazily waving his hand in the air as a goodbye.

"I look forward to hearing you, Hinata-san. See you next Friday."

* * *

AN/ Please let me know what you guys think…

For those who have read, reviewed, or alerted to me or my work…Thanks so much! I really appreciate it =)

'Till next time,

Tw33ty JR.


End file.
